Blackout Troubles
by Omgbrookyhehe
Summary: Felix has been troubled about the blackout in the arcade for weeks. The only person he can turn to by now is Turbo. Rated T for some swearing. This fanfiction has Turbo/Felix slash. Don't like, don't read. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this is based off of an "Imagine your OTP" idea._

"**Imagine Person A of your OTP getting so sleep-deprived that they accidentally confess their feelings to Person B before they can realize what they're saying."**

Since the blackout, Felix had been sleep deprived for weeks. His work had grown sloppy, his words slurred, bags dark under his eyes, and a yawn opening his mouth every now and then.

During the blackout, four games had gotten reset. Luckily, Fix it Felix jr. was perfectly fine. But if Litwak hadn't used his generator, every game in the arcade would have been reset.

The thought made Felix shudder.

"Ralph, I'm gonna go and-" He yawned. "And visit Turbo… See how he's holdin' up."

Ralph had been worried for Felix's health alongside every other Nicelander and a few assorted game characters. He wasn't the chipper, giddy person he normally was. It was troubling.

Felix wearily hopped into the train carts, and finally arrived at Game Central Station, heaving himself out of the cart. His eyelids felt like cement, and he struggled to keep them open. He couldn't sleep, no mamn. That would give him night terrors about the blackout. He let out a whimper before heading into Turbo's game. He just needed some comfort from him. As soon as he entered the game, his stained eyes surveyed the large tan dirt racetrack next to the pavement one. He didn't see Turbo anywhere, but he saw the twins sitting on the set of bleachers, motioning out sign language to each other and voicelessly giggling.

The builder set off down the hill and across the small field, and eventually arrived at the bleachers.

"Excuse me, Mr. Nitro and Booster?…" Felix's voice slurred noticably, and the twins glanced at each other before looking down at him. "Do you by any chance know where Turbo is?"

Nitro was the first to point towards the small building with a large "T" painted on the side of it. Felix blinked against the sun and thanked him before walking to said building.

He about opened the door and walked right in, since Turbo was his friend, and _he_ normally came into the penthouse unauthorized. But he regained his polite attitude and lazily removed his hat and held it in gentle hands against his chest.

He heard Turbo racing to the door, and also heard his secretive self absorbed "Turbo, you won again! Turbotastic!" And the exaggerated noise of a crowd leave Turbo's mouth.

He finally opened the door, greeting Felix with a quirked eyebrow. "Gee, Fix-it. You look terrible." He insensitively pointed out, leaning against the doorway. "What brings you around?"

"I'm having troubles." Felix started, clenching his jaw tightly against a headache. "The blackout-"

"Seriously?" Turbo tossed back his head and cackled, leaving Felix's face to flush deeply. "Turbo! I was truly scared. I thought your game was one of the reset games, but it turned out to be a rumour!" He put his hat back on. "Thank goodness for that."

Turbo stopped laughing and eyed him shiftily. "You cared about my game?" He paused. "Well of course you did! I'm the most Turbotastic fucking game in the arcade." He gained a small weary glare from Felix and clasped his hands together. "Oops, I swore didn't I?" He mused sarcastically with a snort.

"I'll let it slide…" Felix let out an exhasperated breath and squirmed in the sun ray's presence. "May I come in, Turbo?"

Turbo stepped into the house, allowing room for Felix to enter in. He did, and let out a sigh of pleasure to the cooler air inside.

"Anyways, I just wanted some comfort from a friend. And you are my friend, and my neighbor."

Turbo raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms for a moment. He really wanted to open them and offer a hug, but he feared that would make him seem soft. So he didn't.

"Hows about we go upstairs and talk, Fix-it? You look like you need a break." He gestured for him to follow, and with no other choice but his only reason to come and talk, he obeyed and trailed behind. He stopped one third of the way up the stairs, his legs weak from weeks of no sleep. "Turbo…" He whined, buckling down to sit on the stair step.

"What the hell are you-" He stopped short with a dirty look from Felix. "…Heck. What the heck are you doing?"

Felix was breathing in short little broken huffs, his eyes nearly fluttering shut. "I can't walk up the steps, I'm pooped." He let out a tiny squeak and rested his forehead on his palm.

He was taken by surprise when he heard a growl, and was suddenly scooped up into Turbo's arms, bridal style. "I can do this. Hey, drop some weight, Fix-it, you've been eating too many pies. Heavy."

Felix barely reacted, and rested his head on Turbo's shoulder, struggling to keep his eyes open. Turbo rolled his eyes and continued the rest of the way up the staircase, and into his bedroom, dropping his friend down onto the bed. His room was lined with shelves of his trophies and various selfies and screenshots of his game. There was also a single medal on his wall, in which Felix had given him when they met. His bed was racecar shaped and had a white bedspread with a large red "T" printed on it.

Felix didn't bother to move, so Turbo just crawled onto the bed next to him, laying back to stare at the ceiling.

"Turbo?"

"Mm?" Turbo simply made a noise in question, folding his hands over his ribcage.

"Could you hold my hand and reassure me? Jiminy jaminy, this blackout thing scares me every time I shut my darned eyes… Excuse my potty mouth…"

Turbo was silent for a second, and then slipped Felix's gloved hand into his own without mentioning it. "The blackout aint gonna happen again. There would have to be a storm or something like that. That was the first blackout in some time. Don't get all frazzled about it. You need rest."

There was another long silence. Felix's eyes were closed. Turbo assumed he was asleep by now, and huffed, still snugly holding his hand.

But Felix shifted a little, his eyes still closed. "Y'know…" He slurred sleepily. "I don't think I've ever met someone like you," Felix's eyes cracked open a tiny bit, but fluttered closed again. "I love you."

Turbo's brown eyes widened. Was that a sleep deprived confession? He shuffled to sit up, looking down at Felix.

Felix's hair was ruffled a little, his hat had fallen off and was next to him. His cheeks and nose were flushed, his breathing slow and deep now, and his expression light, and grateful for sleep. Turbo squeezed the hand gently. He had been wanting to know that for years, and now he knew. A small smile tipped the corners of his mouth.

"Turbotastic." He started. "I love you too."

Felix only shifted, curling against his side with a tiresome, weak squeeze to his hand and a quiet moan in reply.

He couldn't wait till Felix awoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Turbo had, eventually, laid back down and fell asleep. Their hands were still interlocked the entire time they slept.  
They slept for three hours, careless about how long they slept anyways. The next day was a Sunday, and the arcade was closed on Sundays. The two game characters awoke to Nitro and Booster standing over them, silently signing to each other with grins.  
Turbo shot up, instantly letting go of Felix's hand, which fell limply to the bed as he gradually woke up with a yawn.  
"What are you two losers doing in here?! Get out!" Turbo hissed through his yellowed teeth, eyes darkening.  
Booster staggered with silent laughter, signing something right towards the pair before darting out right beside Nitro.  
Felix was sitting up now, glancing at Turbo with a confused look. "What did he say?" He politely asked, rubbing his eyes. The grey skinned male had a dark flush on his cheeks, from anger and embarrassment.  
"…'Have fun with your _boyfriend_'…" Turbo ground out, clenching his fists in and out.  
Felix flushed as well. He seemed to have forgotten the few hours before. "O-Oh my land! Why would he say that now?"  
Turbo looked at him with bewilderment… And somewhat hurt? He shifted uncomfortably and snorted. "Because they're assholes, that's why. They're always bitter because I'm the Turbotastic one and they aren't…" His voice quieted. "And because I always win."  
Felix blinked his tiresome eyes and deeply sighed, rubbing Turbo's back affectionately. "Now, friend… There's no need to use that language against them." He leaned to look directly at him, but for some reason Turbo averted his gaze.  
"Turbo?," Felix started with a quiet tone. "Did I say something to bother you?"  
It was quiet for a few daring seconds, before he finally replied with: "Fix-it?… Do you even remember what you told me before you fell asleep?"  
"Well…" Felix rubbed the back of his neck with a gloved hand and a concentrated perk of a smile. "Can't say that I do, neighbor." He paused. "Why? Did I say something unique that you'd like me to remember?"  
"You told me that you love me."  
There was no hesitation to his words, no pause before, it was a straight up truthfulness that showed in his pained expression as well. Felix blinked, attempting to recall the situation. Suddenly he spoke again, nearly silently. "I… did, didn't I?…" He chuckled and wrung his hands together nervously with a deep flush that dusted his cheeks, ears and nose the same. "Welp… I guess I confessed unknowingly!" Felix smiled, humoring the situation.  
Turbo looked him over wearily before tossing his arms around him in a tight embrace. Felix made a small noise and slowly slipped his arms around his middle. "Turbo…" He chuckled, "What are y-" Felix's sentence was cut off, for Turbo had moved back and kissed him gently on the lips.  
The move surprised them both, but neither showed rejection. Felix relaxed and kissed him on the cheek in return, grabbing his hand again.  
Turbo raised his eyebrows and gave a yellowed smile, gently nudging his helmet against Felix's forehead.  
"In my game, that's a sign of affection."  
Felix gave a little breath of a laugh, and nudged his forehead against the helmet in return, plopping his hat back atop his head.  
"Neat! I'll take note, friend-" He stopped just a bit short.  
Turbo finally got it and shrugged up his shoulders "Boyfriend?…" He offered.  
Felix grinned and felt his cheeks flush lightly. "I'll take note, _boyfriend_." He whispered goofily, pecking his cheek.


End file.
